Les derniers instants
by nightmare2054
Summary: Rose et Jack vivent leur dernières heures sur le paquebot le plus célèbre de l'histoire. Leur derniers fragments de vie restera à jamais scellé sur le Titanic, tombeau de leur amour...


_Coucou tout le monde ! I'm back ! Eh oui, je suis toujours là et je tiens à m'excuser pour tous ce retard dans mes traductions mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterais bientôt. Je tiens aussi à dire que je n'oublie pas les fictions que je lis c'est juste que j'ai pas le temps de poster des reviews mais je vais remédier à ce problème. Alors, je me lance enfin dans l'écriture avec OS 100% écrit par moi. J'espère donc avoir des reviews, ça m'encouragerait et pourquoi pas des conseils pour savoir ce qui va, ce qui va pas._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Petite dédicace à vip . stef Je réussirais peut-être à te faire verser une petite larme. Oui l'espoir fait vivre !_

* * *

_**Les derniers Instants**_

Les cordes coulissaient avec lenteur dans les bossoirs et le canot descendait avec prudence pour rejoindre l'océan. Cet océan ravageur qui était en train de perforer ce bateau si majestueux, celui qu'on nommait _l'insubmersible_, celui qui flottait avec grâce sur l'eau telle l'ondulation d'une plume sur le papier ancien. L'homme avait cependant sous-estimé la nature et sa puissance pensant la dominer alors qu'il en était l'esclave. Avec orgueil, il avait cru vaincre l'eau cet élément indomptable et imprévisible. Des milliers d'innocents payaient à présent le prix de l'ignorance et de l'ambition démesurée des êtres humains. Le Titanic allait sombrer pour ne devenir qu'une épave, une catastrophe historique, une dernière demeure pour nombre de gens. Sa majesté et sa gloire d'antan ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir et la rouille, usure du temps, régnera bientôt en maître sur ce qui fut le plus beau bateau de l'époque.

Mais ne nous égarons pas en parlant du futur, revenons à l'histoire de Jack et de Rose. Cette dernière, après avoir accompli un acte des plus héroïque en allant sauver son amant d'une mort certaine, était à présent dans l'un des derniers canots disponibles. Grâce à Cal la vie lui tendait les bras. Il l'avait poussée à monter à bord en lui assurant que Jack et lui prendraient un autre canot. Ce dernier avait en effet soudoyé l'un des membres de l'équipage pour pouvoir avoir une place. Cet homme ne changerait jamais et cela en était devenu désespérant. Il considérait l'argent comme un passe droit, comme son ticket de sortie. Mais méritait-il de vivre plus que les autres ? Est-ce que l'argent le mettait sur un piédestal ? La vie des pauvres n'était-elle pas aussi voire plus importante que la sienne ? Ces questions, pourtant essentielles, n'effleurèrent pas une seule seconde l'esprit de cet homme froid et dépourvu de cœur.

Rose n'avait pas pris la peine de s'asseoir à côté des vieilles dame en manteaux de fourrure et était restée debout, le regard plongé dans celui de Jack. Plus elle s'éloignait et plus son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et pour qui son cœur ne cesserait jamais de battre. Cette femme rebelle et en guerre contre une société beaucoup trop sexiste à son goût, avait trouvé sur ce bateau l'amour, le vrai, le pur et le plus beau qu'il était donné de connaître. Son cœur avait enfin pris vie et elle avait trouvé sa moitié. Sans lui, elle se sentait vide et perdue. La vie n'avait plus la même saveur. C'était comme un puzzle qui avait fini par se compléter et enlever une pièce dénaturait complètement la beauté du tableau.

Rester sur ce canot une minute de plus lui était impossible, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle s'approcha du bord, regarda le vide qui la séparait à présent du Titanic et sans écouter les hurlements des femmes sauta. Ses mains blanches et frêles s'agrippèrent au rebord du paquebot et, grâce au soutien d'un homme vêtu d'un smoking noir, elle réussit à se hisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol en bois du pont promenade. Elle se lança ensuite dans une course effrénée bousculant tout le monde sur son passage pour retrouver Jack. Ce dernier en voyant son amante sauter avait été pris d'une profonde inquiétude, son visage s'était fermé et son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il regarda Cal qui avait observé toute la scène puis se mit à courir afin de la retrouver. Ils étaient comme deux aimants attirés irréversiblement l'un vers l'autre.

Chacun arriva au niveau de l'escalier d'honneur, la pièce qui reflétait le mieux la grandeur de ce navire, avec des boiseries splendides et une magnifique coupole en verre prouesse de l'architecture moderne. Leur regards se croisèrent et à cet instant plus rien ne comptait, ni la mort ni la panique des gens. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Jack s'avança vers Rose et l'enferma dans une étreinte des plus puissantes tout en venant cueillir ses lèvres avec passion. Ils lâchèrent toute leur crainte, leur amour et leur passion dans ce baiser.

« Rose, mais... mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris voyons ? Tu aurais pu avoir la vie sauve, tu aurais... pu avoir une belle vie. Pourquoi... pourquoi être revenue, pourquoi ? » balbutia le jeune homme.

« Si tu sautes, je saute, tu te souviens ? Je pouvais pas te laisser... Je... Non rien que d'y songer ça me tue. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Jack. » dit la jeune femme, des larmes venant entacher son beau visage.

« Tu es folle, Rose. Il ne fallait pas, je t'ai dit que j'avais une place dans un canot, je t'aurais rejoint. On se serait retrouvés. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas te perdre. J'aurais été rassuré si j'avais su que tu étais loin du paquebot. » dit Jack.

« Être loin du paquebot signifie être loin de toi et je ne peux pas le supporter. Maintenant, on est ensemble et quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble. On se sépare plus promis ? » demanda Rose avec empressement.

« Je te le promets, on reste ensemble. Toujours. » dit Jack juste avant de l'entraîner dans un autre baiser mais cette fois plus doux. Il était rempli de sincérité et ils savaient tous deux que c'était probablement l'un des derniers qu'ils partageraient. C'est pourquoi, ils essayèrent de transmettre à l'autre tous les sentiments qui les traversaient. Ce baiser était une vraie déclaration d'amour.

Cependant Rose coupa ce baiser et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme savait que cela ruinerait leur moment si tendre et romantique mais elle se devait de lui demander. « Jack, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu avais vraiment une place dans un canot avec Cal ? Aurais-tu eu la vie sauve ? »

A cette question, le jeune homme se mua dans le silence. Son visage se ferma, sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Il savait que s'il la regardait il ne pourrait pas garder cela caché plus longtemps. Il décida donc de s'éloigner de quelques mètres et baissa son regard vers le sol comme un enfant qui attendait sa punition, résigné.

« Je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car un coup de pistolet se fit entendre. La panique prit possession des lieux et des gens couraient afin d'éviter une balle perdue. Les deux amants levèrent la tête et purent voir en haut de l'escalier Cal, une arme à la main. Ce dernier avait observé la scène sans rien dire mais à l'intérieur de lui la colère et la jalousie faisaient rage. Il était inconcevable que le couple ait une fin heureuse et qu'ils se retrouvent. Il se devait de briser le peu de bonheur et de lumière présents dans cet univers sombre et morbide. C'est pourquoi, il se décida à les suivrent pour discuter. Enfin c'était son intention première... Il croisa la route de son garde du corps et valet Lovejoy et pu constater qu'à l'intérieur de sa veste, qu'il avait eu la négligence de laisser ouverte, un pistolet était logé dans l'une des poches intérieures. C'est dans un acte irréfléchi qu'il s'en empara au plus grand étonnement de son ami et tira dans la foule.

Pendant quelques instants aucun des trois n'osait bouger et un silence presque inquiétant régnait. Tout le monde s'observait en essayant d'anticiper la réaction de chacun. Puis dans un réflexe, Jack saisit la main de sa compagne et l'entraîna dans sa course. Ils commencèrent à dévaler les escaliers et à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du bateau, là où l'eau avait pris son siège. Cal les suivait et tentait au mieux de les rattraper, tirant dans tous les sens. La panique, la colère et la haine l'avaient complètement transformé et il ne faisait plus attention à rien ce qui expliquait son piètre don pour tirer. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, le couple se mit à marcher avec lenteur entre les tables, les chaises et les couverts qui flottaient. L'eau leur arrivait à la taille et la traversée devenait éprouvante. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne distinguaient plus la silhouette de Cal...

Celui-ci s'était arrêté après avoir usé de toutes ses balles et était à présent accoudé contre une structure en bois vernis. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait et de l'eau qui montait de plus en plus. Cette dernière lui arrivait à la poitrine et ne cessait de monter. L'homme fut pris de panique et cela le paralysa totalement. Ses gestes étaient devenus incohérents, comme si son corps n'écoutait plus son cerveau. Il essayait de nager jusqu'à la rambarde pour s'y accrocher mais n'y parvenait pas et faisait du sur place. L'escalier lui semblait bien trop loin. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta de bouger comprenant que sa fin était arrivée et que se battre ne servirait plus à rien. Il ferma ses yeux et laissa son corps couler pour rejoindre bien vite le sol froid et marbré de la pièce. Il était mort. Comme quoi, la mort avait une justice...

OOooOO

Rose et Jack continuaient de courir, ignorant la mort de leur poursuiveur. Néanmoins, leur rythme s'était considérablement ralenti à cause de l'eau et avancer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le poids de l'eau les obligeait à faire de gros efforts musculaires, leurs respirations étaient haletantes, leurs lèvres devenaient violacées. Leurs corps commençaient à s'affaiblir et ils savaient que la course devrait bientôt prendre fin sans quoi ils périraient. Heureusement, les pièces à l'enfilade se terminaient et au bout de ce long couloir un escalier se présentait à eux. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, Rose se stoppa.

« Viens, Rose. On n'a pas le temps. On doit rejoindre le pont supérieur. Allez encore un petit effort. » dit Jack tentant de motiver sa belle dont les forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.

« Je sais mais c'est tellement dur, j'ai peur Jack... »

A cette phrase il se retourna vers Rose, prit son visage entre ses mains glacées et lui dit: « C'est dur je sais mais on doit se battre, on va tout faire pour s'en sortir. On doit monter ces marches, il le faut. Regarde autour de toi, l'eau nous envahit de toute part, c'est notre seul échappatoire. »

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, scruta les alentours et savait que Jack avait raison. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils finiraient par se noyer. Les marches devenaient déjà de moins en moins visibles et dans quelques minutes, l'accès serait condamné. Elle saisit sa main tout en affichant un tendre sourire et ensemble ils réussirent à monter et à retourner sur le pont supérieur. Peut-être auraient-ils préféré ne pas assister à ce spectacle sinistre...

La situation s'était dégradée. Sous le poids de l'eau une partie du bateau commençait à s'enfoncer tandis que l'autre, par un effet de balançoire, s'élevait. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens et l'endroit d'habitude si calme et tranquille s'était transformé en une grande cacophonie. Les escaliers étaient vite devenus impossible d'accès... En voyant cela Jack pensa qu'ils avaient eu de la chance et que d'autres ne la connaîtront pas. Savoir que sous ses pieds des gens agonisaient le rendait malade et il se culpabilisait énormément de ne pas pouvoir aider. Personne ne méritait de mourir, surtout dans de pareilles conditions. Et dire que des proches pensaient venir attendre leur famille sur les quais en croyant les retrouver... Personne n'aurait imaginé une telle catastrophe... Les canots de sauvetage avaient presque tous disparu. Les derniers avaient été brisés à cause de la panique et à une mauvaise manipulation. Les gens voyant l'eau s'approcher peu à peu ne voulaient pas périr et avaient lâché brusquement les canots qui avaient fini par s'écraser sur le sol. A présent, il ne restait de ce détestable accident plus que des planches de bois éparpillées.

Il n'y avait plus d'issue, pas moyen de sortir et d'échapper à cette mort qui avançait à grand pas. Les passagers du paquebot couraient vers la poupe afin de ne pas être submergés par l'eau qui se frayait lentement mais sûrement un chemin sur le pont. Une bonne partie de ce dernier était déjà sous les eaux. La mort se faisait sentir et les gens paniquaient à l'idée de ne plus connaître le bonheur, de ne plus voir leurs proches, de ne plus sentir le soleil sur leurs visages... Toutes ses choses de la vie pourtant insignifiantes à une époque leur semblaient maintenant être un trésor impossible à atteindre. La lumière s'éteignait peu à peu pour laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'amour, plus de vie, rien. Seule la mort et le désespoir qui venaient les chercher un par un. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde paniquaient et voulaient se sauver, ils avaient peur de la mort.

En voyant ce triste spectacle, Rose fut prise au dépourvue et ne savait que faire. Elle voyait toute cette souffrance, cette détresse dans leurs regards, cette peur dans leurs traits... Cela la paralysait. Elle n'avait plus de mot pour exprimer sa peine et son mal être. Jack, quant à lui, ne voulait pas mourir et savait qu'il fallait agir vite.

Il se posta en face de sa bien aimée et lui dit: « Rose, je sais que c'est dur mais nous ne devons pas céder à la panique . On doit rester le plus longtemps possible sur le Titanic. Il faut qu'on se dirige vers la poupe, on ne peut pas rester sur la proue elle commence à couler et avec la puissance de l'eau on risque d'être aspirés. Viens ! »

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes. Rose était inquiète et cherchait une certaine sécurité dans son regard. Son amant la regardait avec détermination comme pour lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Cela lui suffit. Elle s'empara de sa main et ensemble ils avancèrent à travers la foule. Le bateau penchait considérablement et se transformait en véritable toboggan. Beaucoup de gens étaient entraînés dans le vide et leurs corps, bien plus faibles que l'attraction, partaient en arrière et venaient se heurter contre les meubles provoquant une mort des plus douloureuse dans un cri d'effroi. Il fallait donc se tenir au moindre objet pour éviter de tomber dans le précipice, dans le néant.

Jack et Rose ne se lâchaient pas la main, ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. Dans ce genre de situation, la solidarité laissait place à de l'individualisme et pour sauver leur vie les passagers n'hésitaient pas à pousser voire à écraser des gens qui avait eu le malheur de tomber. Néanmoins, le couple faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage et il était hors de question ne pas atteindre cette maudite poupe ! Ils réussirent, au bout de longues et éprouvantes minutes, à rejoindre cette dernière. Ils s'agrippèrent avec force à la balustrade blanche et Rose enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Jack comme pour se protéger de ce qui allait arriver. Celui-ci déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Maintenant, agrippe toi fort. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit aspirés et entraînés par l'eau. Ne lâche surtout pas ma main, Rose. Je t'aime. » lui dit-il.

« D'accord, je te lâche pas promis. Jack ? Est-ce que tu te souviens ? C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. » lui dit Rose d'une voix émue.

A cette déclaration, le cœur du jeune homme se serra et un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait si longtemps... Il aurait aimé faire sa vie avec cette femme, il l'aimait tellement. Il aurait voulu avoir une grande maison, pleine de joie et de bonheur. Ils auraient eu beaucoup d'enfants qui se seraient amusés dans le grand jardin et à qui ils auraient procuré beaucoup d 'amour. Tout cela n'était qu'utopie et parfois rêver faisait bien plus de mal que de bien. Pourquoi la vie accordait des rencontres incroyables, des choses magnifiques pour ensuite les briser avec brutalité ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment aucun. Jack approcha son visage de celui de Rose et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Cet instant de beauté dans une telle catastrophe était rare et assez paradoxal. Mais la noirceur avait comme aperçu ce brin de lumière et décida de le rompre car rien ne devait entacher ce tableau rempli de noir...

Alors que le Titanic s'était légèrement stabilisé, il commença à s'enfoncer et à glisser dans l'eau avec une rapidité effarante. Les passagers qui n'avaient rien pour s'accrocher étaient aspirés et disparaissaient dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Cela démontrait une fois encore que face à la nature et aux éléments qui se déchaînaient l'homme était bien faible, il était comme une poussière balayée par un simple coup de vent. Le bateau s'enfonçait de plus en plus jusqu'à se stopper net. Durant quelques instants, on entendit plus rien... Plus de cris, plus de bruits de matériaux qui se triturent, rien... Un silence angoissant et pesant régnait. Ce silence prit bientôt fin... Le navire se déchira et se scinda en deux. La proue du bateau venait d'être engloutie sous les fonds marins et plus personne ne pourrait admirer sa beauté. Quant à la poupe, elle était retombée brutalement sur l'eau et se mit à flotter avant de s'élever vers le ciel. L'inscription _TITANIC_ ainsi que les hélices pouvaient maintenant être distinguées par l'œil humain.

Jack et Rose s'étaient promis de ne pas céder à la panique mais elle avait envahi chaque fibre de leur corps. Ce n'était pas la mort qui les effrayait mais la séparation. Ne plus être ensemble, ne plus sentir le corps de l'autre... Rose se cramponna au bras de Jack qui n'était recouvert que par une simple chemise blanche. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacées et ils attendirent patiemment la fin.

« Rose, je t'aime tu es la seule femme de ma vie j'ai aimé personne comme je t'ai aimé. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur et la mort n'y changera rien. Tiens toi bien à moi. » lui dit Jack.

« Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. J'aurais voulu te connaître bien plus tôt mais je remercie déjà le destin. Car sans lui je ne t'aurais probablement jamais rencontré. Je te lâche pas, jamais. » dit la jeune femme tout en plaçant un doux baiser sur leurs mains liées.

La poupe du bateau se mit à sombrer avec lenteur et l'eau leur semblait de plus en plus proche. Bientôt, il ne restait plus rien du bateau et les deux amants se retrouvèrent submergés par l'élément qui venait d'anéantir le paquebot, qui deviendra le plus célèbre de l'histoire. Malgré la force de l'eau, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées et ils parvinrent à remonter à la surface. L'amour était peut-être le seul obstacle capable de résister à cette noirceur.

Ils se mirent à nager tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les gens qui hurlaient des _« au secours, à l'aide ! »_. Les canots viendraient les chercher, ils attendaient juste que ça se calme un peu. Voilà ce que les plus croyants se disaient... Jack lui n'attendrait pas ces canots car il savait que les gens voulaient sauver leur peau et ne risqueraient pas de faire tanguer voire coulé l'un de leur précieux canot. Il fallait créer sa propre chance comme il disait. Il se mis donc à scruter les lieux à la recherche d'un débris, d'un morceau bois... N'importe quoi qui puisse les sortir de cette eau glaciale. Par chance, un semblant de porte flottait et personne n'était dessus. Il entraîna Rose dans sa nage et, utilisant leurs dernières forces, ils prirent place sur cette dernière.

OOooOO

Rose et Jack reposaient sur le morceau en bois richement décoré et sculpté par des maîtres artisans, depuis quelques heures. Ils s'étaient rapprochés afin de se réchauffer et de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Rose avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et les bras de Jack entouraient fermement sa taille. Le froid les gagnait et la lutte contre le sommeil devenait délicate. Leurs corps étaient traversés de tremblements, leurs membres glacés avaient perdu de leur mobilité, leur lèvres étaient devenues violacées et leurs yeux n'avaient plus la même intensité. L'attente était interminable et la tentation trop grande. Leurs yeux se fermèrent pour ne jamais se rouvrir. Finalement, ils ne seraient jamais séparés. La mort les avait réunis pour toujours les enfermant dans un sommeil paisible. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer les lumières du Carpathia...

* * *

_Bon si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous avez eu le courage de tout lire et je vous en félicite. J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, certes un tout petit peu triste mais c'est mon registre, les happy end je connais pas ! J'attends vraiment vos reviews._

_Nightmare 2054 !_


End file.
